


Red Sun Madness

by Zethsaire



Series: Mirror Verse [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Teen Titans, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Evil!Kon, Evil!Tim, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mirror Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is sick of waiting for Kon-El to get a clue.  Armed with a little gossip from Mordred and a red sun lamp,  he sets out to conquer a Kryptonian in the most satisfying way possible...</p><p>Featuring Mirror 'Verse Tim Drake (Talon) and Kon-El (Ultraboy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Sun Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in the Mirror 'Verse, so we're dealing with Owlman's former apprentice (Talon) Tim Drake, and Ultraman's son (Ultraboy) Kon-El. Also known as Evil TimKon. :3
> 
> This fic contains rape/non-con/dubious consent. If this is a trigger for you please do not read this fic!
> 
> This fic also contains homophobic language, because Ultraboy is repressed and homophobic. If this sort of language is a trigger for you, please do not read this fic.
> 
> As always, the Mirror 'Verse belongs to DangerousCommieSubversive; I'm just borrowing it! For sex, which, is really the best reason to borrow something.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Kon-el woke feeling weak and slightly nauseous. It wasn't anything as crippling as Kryptonite poisoning, but he definitely didn't feel up to par. Where the hell was he? He took a deep breath. The room was definitely his – his scent was on everything. His bed, his room, a strange feeling of weakness and - 

“Timothy fucking Drake.” He snarled. Owlman's apprentice smirked at him from the edge of his bed. “What the hell do you think you're doing?!” 

“Me?” Tim asked, just a little too coy. “Oh, nothing much. Just acting on some information I got from Mordred.”

“Mordred? What did that little slut tell you?” Kon-el knew very damn well what Mordred said about him, and he didn't like it.

“Something _very_ interesting.” Tim ran a hand up one of Kon-el's thighs absently. His _naked_ thighs. He was completely naked, in front of Timothy Drake, and - 

“What the fuck?! Let me go you perverted mother fucker!” His hands were tied to the headboard, his feet tied to the bed posts, leaving him naked and spread and vulnerable. And his traitorous fucking cock was already responding to it.

“You know...” Tim said, his hand rather viciously cupping Kon-el's balls, “You shouldn't let your enemies know your weaknesses. Even if we were allies at the time. Kryptonite might be almost impossible to find, but a red sun lamp really isn't that hard to get a hold of for someone with a little scientific knowledge and boundless resources. And it's conveniently portable, too.”

Tim gestured to his nightstand where his normal lamp bulb had been replaced with a red one, and it emanated an unhealthy red-washed light that sapped Kon's strength. He gave his bands a savage yank, but only succeeded in hurting his wrists.

“Uh uh uh. Under this lamp you're only as strong as a normal human, and I'll have you know I'm _very_ good with knots. You won't be getting out of those any time soon.”

“What do you _want_?” 

“Really? You have to ask? Mordred was right, you _are_ repressed. What do you _think_ I want?” Tim gripped his stiffening cock, and ran his eyes over Kon's skin with a lecherous gaze and a smirk.

“I'm straight.” Kon grit out.

“Mmhmm.” Tim petted his cock with a soft motion that was _very_ distracting. “You're not fooling anyone. Mordred's taken pictures you know; I've seen them.”

“The – that fucking _faggot_.” Kon snarled.

“You two looked like you were having a pretty good time. So I know you know your way around a dick.”

Tim was giving him a full on hand-job now, his hand sliding up and down Kon's cock, pulling his foreskin up, over his head, and back down. He tried not to let it affect him, but Tim was extremely skilled with his hands. It felt fucking _fantastic_. Not to mention Cassie was still refusing to put out, and unless he wanted to visit Mordred (which he never did unless he was truly desperate), he lived in a state of eternal sexual frustration.

“I shouldn't be surprised you're uncut.” Tim remarked clinically, scrutinizing the dick in his hand. “I don't usually like uncircumcised dick, but it looks good on you.”

“...thanks, I guess.” What did you _say_ to that? Owls were creepy. He also refused to acknowledge that his hips were snapping up into Tim's hand. The red sunlight sapped his invulnerability, which also heightened his sensations.

Tim smiled and leaned over, his hot breath causing shudders to run through Kon's body. “I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to like it.”

Kon made an outraged sound, which melted into a groan when Tim swallowed his cock. He'd never had a blow job before; Cassie wouldn't do it, and Mordred fucked so many people that there was no _way_ Kon-el was letting that mouth anywhere near his dick.

Tim's mouth was...incomparable. He'd fucked Mordred a couple times, but that had been with his invulnerability intact, and they'd used industrial-strength, Kryptonian approved condoms. He'd enjoyed it, because it _was_ sex, and he'd really liked the feeling of power he got from being on top of someone like that. Even if that someone was a complete slut.

But he hadn't really understood what everyone was freaking out about. Until now. He could feel every movement of Tim's mouth, feel Tim's tongue running up and down his cock, the ridge of his head, teasing his foreskin. It felt – he didn't know how to explain how it felt. Amazing. Incomparable. He couldn't even focus on how mortified he was about the fact that a _man_ had their mouth on his _dick_. It just wasn't as important as _feeling_.

Just when he was starting to worry that he might finish his first blow job by coming down Tim's throat, the other man pulled off his cock. Kon actually let out a moan of loss, which was mortifying. The sound made Tim grin evilly, smirking at him behind the cold lenses of his mask, which he'd yet to remove.

“So. Still think you're straight?” Tim's tone was pure malice.

“Just-but-don't _stop_.” Kon-el begged. If Kal-el ever found about this, Kon might literally _die_ of shame.

“Nuh-uh. I told you. I'm going to fuck you. And you're going to like it.”

“ _Fuck you_.” Kon spat. He was starting to be able to think again, now that Tim's mouth was no longer on his cock.

“Yeah, we're getting to that.” Tim said. “As much as I'd like to just take you, I should probably prep you, at least a little. I need to figure out some kind of formula so you get to keep your invulnerable ass, but I can still tie you down...”

Tim trailed off, and fished around for something beside the bed that Kon couldn't see. He gave his bound wrists a good hard tug again, which tightened the knots. He grit his teeth together. It really didn't look like he was going to get out of here without Timothy's _permission_ , or worse, a rescue from Ultraman. He'd rather die.

Apparently Tim found what he was looking for, because he came back up to the bed, a tube clenched triumphantly in his grasp. Lube. That meant – he said _prep –_ and, “Oh _hell_ no. I don't bottom. Ever. I'm not a fucking _fag_.”

“I thought you never had gay sex, so how would you know if you bottomed or not? Come to think of it, have you ever had _straight_ sex? Last I checked, there was no way Cass was putting out. And I'm sorry, but going down on a girl is not the same as fucking her. So have you even fucked anyone but Mordred? You could, you know. If your standards weren't so high, I'm sure there are lots of mortal girls who would fuck you. You'd probably _break_ them of course, but you could still get pussy.”

Kon-el just glared at him. “Don't be a _cunt_ , Drake.”

Tim shrugged. “More for me, I guess.”

He slicked two fingers with lube and headed straight for Kon's ass. Kon yelped, and bucked and pulled against his restraints. It did absolutely no good, just like all the other times, and he shuddered when he felt Tim's fingers at his entrance.

“Don't.”

“ _Beg_ me.” Tim said.

Oh hell no. There was no way he was going to beg for a human to stop doing anything to him. A fucking _human_. It was shameful. It was beyond shameful. He could take anything a human could dish out, and more. Even with the red sun lamp, Tim couldn't hurt him. Not really. Not without Kryptonite. And even Ultraman didn't fucking beg when there was Kryptonite in play. No. Never. Forget it.

“You can't say I didn't offer you a way out.” Tim reminded him, and shoved in.

Kon started, and may have let out something close to a squeak, if Kryptonians had been capable of making such an undignified noise. It felt...weird. He squirmed around on Tim's fingers, trying to expel the invasion, trying to get away, while at the same time trying to pretend that he didn't care that Tim's hand was buried to the knuckles inside of him. Let an Owl know your weakness, know your fear, and you'd be fucked for life. In his case, literally.

“Hmmm....” Tim was still speaking clinically, as if he didn't have a raging hard on between his legs. It was pretty impressive, as human erections went. It wasn't anywhere near as impressive as his own, of course.

“I don't know if Kryptonians even _have_ a prostate. Though you're half human, of course. So maybe -”

Kon screamed as Tim brushed _something_ inside him, something he didn't even know he had. He arched up off the bed as far as he could go, clenching down on those fingers, rubbing himself against those fucking fingers and it felt so fucking _good_ he could have sworn he'd come already. It felt so good it almost hurt.

“Interesting.” Tim said again. “There's no prostate, but the skin in this area is definitely different. What if I -” He started rubbing that spot in circles.

Screaming so loud was embarrassing. “Uh – uh – uuuuuuhhhhhhnnnn!” And then he was coming all over himself, all over Tim, his body betraying him and he didn't even _care_ it felt so good. He collapsed back on the bed, breathing so hard he might have been running a fucking marathon.

“Well, that was unexpected.” Tim said. “I'd love to taste you...” He trailed off, and pulled something else up from beside the bed. “But that'll have to wait until I analyze your semen. I wouldn't want to get pregnant or something.”

Analyze? Kon's orgasm-fogged mind didn't really process what Tim was saying until he swabbed semen off Kon's stomach and placed it in a sterile specimen tube.

“Hey! You can't do that! No fucking experiments!”

“You're the one who left cum lying around, not me.” Tim said reasonably. Then he rolled a condom over his cock and settled in between Kon's legs. 

“Mordred said your recovery time was the best he'd ever seen, except for Crash. But really, you can't compete with a speedster for that. They're practically sex _machines_. I've never fucked Crash myself – he's always making out with Noh-Varr or blowing something up. But really -” Tim stroked Kon's cock absently, which was already getting hard again, “I'm not sure how it can be better than this. Unless he just stays hard between orgasms.”

“Now,” Tim thrust into him, not giving him time to adjust, or wrap his head around the fact that _he_ was being screwed by a man half his size, “If you come that fast just from my fingers, I'll have to make sure to only stimulate that area a little or you'll come again and loosen up more, and I'm _really_ ,”Tim grunted, changing his angle and thrust into him again, “enjoying your virgin ass.”

“Do you always talk this much during sex?” Distance yourself from the situation. Don't think, just feel. It hurt – Tim was a hell of a lot bigger than just his fingers, and Kon couldn't even imagine what being fucked by someone bigger would feel like. Dorrek was fucking _huge_ , how did William even fucking _walk_ after? Unless he cheated using magic or something.

“Why? Am I making it hard for you to pretend this isn't happening? That's the whole _point_.”

Every now and then Tim would rub against that spot inside him and Kon would arch and scream and thrash and silently curse inside that Tim had effectively figured out how to take him apart with a touch. If he could have admitted what happened to Ultraman, maybe he could figure out what the hell that spot was and why he had it. Had to be a Kryptonian thing. Maybe Jor-el would tell him? Maybe he could bribe the AI not to tell Kal, or threaten to dismantle him.

“You know, Kryptonian biology is absolutely _fascinating_.” Tim said, and grinned maliciously as he hit that spot dead on and made Kon scream and wrap his hands around the ropes, just to have something to hold on to.

“I wonder what it's for? It's definitely not a prostate gland. I wonder if you're something else – not just male, but female. That spot seems to indicate that you were _made_ for fucking. Maybe there _are_ no females in your society, and Kal's just been in denial all this time thanks to human morals corrupting his thoughts on sexuality. I wonder if I can get you _pregnant_. But you're a half-breed; you're probably sterile. Do you think I could X-ray you like this? Ultraman would eviscerate me if he found out. Maybe -”

“Tim. Shut _up._ ”

“Why? Is there something _else_ I should be doing?”

“Just shut up and. Fuck me.” And Ultraman hadn't even appeared out of the air to smite him. Kon almost wished he would.

Tim's smile made him look like a debauched angel. “I _knew_ you'd see things my way eventually.”

Up till now Tim had only been lazily fucking him, talking his damn ear off and driving him insane. He picked up the pace now, concentrating not on speaking, but getting off on Kon. In Kon. Tim pounded into him, bringing a fresh, new meaning to being pounded into a mattress. And Kon couldn't even be upset, because it felt so god-damn amazing. Tim was as good with his dick as he was everything else, and Kon came again with a scream and a whine, clamping down on Tim’s cock and shuddering through the most intense orgasm of his entire fucking life.

Tim was breathing harshly now, and he thrust into Kon a few more times before coming himself, his face losing a fraction of the control he always kept himself in as he moaned deep in his throat and collapsed on top of Kon.

“I think I can...call this a resounding success.” Tim said breathlessly, laying there for a few minutes while they both recovered. He pulled out of Kon with another groan, rolling off the condom and tying it up. He'd probably take it with him, paranoid bastard.

“Untie me.” Kon demanded. The second he got his hands free, Tim was dead. He'd snap that pretty neck and never think about how good it had been to have that mouth on him, ever again.

“How stupid do you think I am?” Tim scoffed. “The lamp is on a timer. It'll burn out in about twenty minutes, and you can untie yourself. I'll be long gone by then.”

Tim rolled off him and started getting dressed. “And don't worry, I'll keep this quiet. Wouldn't want Ultraman coming looking for revenge or anything. I won't even tell my siblings. If there _is_ anything interesting in your semen, I sure as hell am not sharing. Owlman'll just take all the fucking credit for it anyways.”

He adjusted his cape and ran a finger through his hair before pulling up his cowl. He didn't look like he'd been fucking Kon's brains out not five minutes ago; he looked fucking perfect, as usual. “Let's do this again sometime. It was fun.”

And then he was gone, leaving Kon alone with a stomach covered in cooling cum, aching wrists, a sore ass, and murderous thoughts of revenge. They'd fucking do this again, alright. Kon _would_ catch Tim. And then he'd be the one on top, and he'd fuck Tim until he broke, and then he'd snap his fucking neck. Yes. Revenge would be sweet.


End file.
